Forum:Vote! Song of the Month/Archive/2012
Song of the Month voting for 2012. The final number of votes is listed after each choice, and the winner is in bold. for January 2012 What is your favorite song from Rollercoaster: The Musical? * Hey Ferb — 24 votes * You're Going Down — 16 votes * What'cha Doin? (song) — 75 votes * My Whole World Is This Screen — 8 votes * Mom Look — 17 votes * Aren't You a Little Young? — 5 votes * Back in Gimmelshtump — 10 votes * Rollercoaster (the song) — 74 votes * Carpe Diem — 138 votes 386 total votes for February 2012 What is your favorite song about space/aliens/robots? * Alien Heart — 48 votes * Let's Take A Rocket Ship to Space — 6 votes * My Ride From Outer Space — 20 votes * Phinedroids and Ferbots — 7 votes * Queen of Mars — 11 votes * Robot Rodeo — 5 votes * Rusted — 2 votes * Shooting Star Milkshake Bar — 3 votes * Space Adventure — 3 votes * Technology vs. Nature — 1 vote 106 total votes for March 2012 What is your favorite song that Candace sings? * Busted — 36 votes * E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. — 9 votes * I Love You Mom — 3 votes * Candace Party — 8 votes * Me, Myself and I — 75 votes * Mom, Look — 17 votes * Queen of Mars — 12 votes * Rusted — 4 votes * What Does He Want? — 4 votes * You're Goin' Down — 9 votes 177 total votes for April 2012 What is your favorite song that is sung from a character's point of view, but not actually sung by the character? * Ducky Momo is my Friend — 44 votes * When We Didn't Get Along — 12 votes * My Nemesis — 18 votes * My Undead Mummy — 4 votes * Let's Take a Rocket Ship to Space — 5 votes * Everything's Better with Perry — 151 votes * I Walk Away — 12 votes * My Chariot — 5 votes 251 total votes for May 2012 What is your favorite song in some of Phineas and Ferb's big ideas in season 2? * Not Knowing Where You're Going — 8 votes * Mix and Mingle Machine — 9 votes * Rollercoaster (song) — 115 votes * A-G-L-E-T — 96 votes * Ain't No Kiddie Ride — 1 vote * All Terrain Vehicle — 1 vote * Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash — 3 votes * X-Ray Eyes — 2 votes * My Ride From Outer Space — 5 votes * Let's Go Digital — 16 votes 256 total votes for June 2012 What is your favorite song that is used during the Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party Show at the Disney California Adventure? * Gitchee Gitchee Goo — 19 votes * Phinedroids and Ferbots — 7 votes * Disco Miniature Golfing Queen — 10 votes * Ring of Fun — 1 votes * Truck Drivin' Girl — 2 votes * J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) — 9 votes * S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) — 13 votes * Backyard Beach — 4 votes * Carpe Diem — 120 votes 185 total votes for July 2012 What is your favorite song that Danny Jacob sings on the P&F soundtrack? * Backyard Beach — 27 votes * Hemoglobin Highway — 2 votes * It's a Perfect Day — 5 votes * Let's Take a Rocket Ship to Space — 3 votes * My Nemesis — 43 votes * My Ride from Outer Space — 12 votes * My Undead Mummy — 2 votes * My Wettest Friend — 1 votes * Spa Day — 6 votes * Takin' Care of Things — 16 votes * Truck Drivin' Girl — 6 votes * Technology Vs. Nature — 2 votes * When We Didn't Get Along — 15 votes 140 total votes for August 2012 What is your favorite song from "Summer Belongs to You"? * I Believe We Can — 6 votes * J-Pop — 12 votes * Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls — 22 votes * Bouncin' Around The World — 13 votes * City Of Love — 17 votes * Follow The Sun — 3 votes * Summer Belongs To You — 156 votes * The Ballad Of Kimpaloon — 6 votes * You're Wrong — 4 votes 239 total votes for September 2012 What is your favorite song involving traveling? * Bouncin' Around the World — 26 votes * Not Knowing Where You're Going — 55 votes * Brand New Reality — 24 votes * Don't Look Down — 18 votes * A Questing We Will Go — 3 votes * Home on the Road — 15 votes 141 total votes (voting was ended on September 15, 2012) for October 2012 What is your favorite song that was sung at Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc.? * Dance, Baby! — 27 votes * My Name is Doof — 6 votes * My Goody Two-Shoes Brother — 5 votes * Brand New Best Friend — 39 votes * Back in Gimmelshtump — 5 votes * Give Me Your Money Today — 3 votes * Impress My Professor — 3 votes 87 total votes (voting ended on October 8, 2012) for November 2012 What is your favorite song that is about evil? * Evil for Extra Credit — 55 votes * He's Eviler — 2 votes * We're Evil — 5 votes * Weaponry — 7 votes * Give Me Your Money Today — 9 votes 78 total votes (voting ended on November 8, 2012) for December 2012 What is your favorite song from the two Christmas episodes? * Christmas is Starting Now — 4 votes * Danville for Niceness — 1 vote * Good King Wenceleslas — 1 vote * I Really Don't Hate Christmas — 16 votes * Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow — 32 votes * Thank You, Santa — 45 votes * That Christmas Feeling — 12 votes * The Twelve Days of Christmas — 19 votes * What Does He Want? — 4 votes * Where Did We Go Wrong? — 2 votes * Winter Vacation — 2 votes = Was mistakenly listed as "Where Did We Go Wrong?We Wish You a Merry Christmas" instead of as two songs. 138 total votes (voting ended on December 15, 2012)